


the blonde boy

by eternal_lightnighboy29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FTM!Naruto, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, Trans!Naruto, Transphobia, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_lightnighboy29/pseuds/eternal_lightnighboy29
Summary: Naruto es un chico pero no es un chico normal el lucha a travez de su vida por ser transgenero,el unico que sabe su secreto su amigo Kiba,un dia conoce a Sasuke uchiha y toda su vida gira de diferente forma ¿Naruto esta listo para dar paso al amor o todos sus secretos inseguridades y lagrimas lo desgarrara y se saldra de control? Lea para saberlo.





	the blonde boy

**Author's Note:**

> Consulte al final para obtener notas

Naruto es un chico pero no es un chico normal el lucha a travez de su vida por ser transgenero,el unico que sabe su secreto su amigo Kiba,un dia conoce a Sasuke uchiha y toda su vida gira de diferente forma ¿Naruto esta listo para dar paso al amor o todos sus secretos inseguridades y lagrimas lo desgarrara y se saldra de control? Lea para saberlo.

Naruto es un chico de 17 años todos pensarían que el es un chico normal como cualquiera de su edad,pero el en realidad es un chico transgenero el realmente nacio bajo el nombre de Naruko Uzumaki,el único que sabe su secreto es su amigo Kiba de la infancia pero nadie más y realmente cree que es mejor así

Beb~ Beb~ Bep~

Naruto Gimio ante el sonido de la alarma sonando hoy realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada y estaba demaciado temprano para despertarse para su fortuna su mala fortuna los números del reloj marcaban lo contrario Gimio de frustración apagó la alarma y se levantó desganado a buscar entre su armario ropa para el día hoy, se puso su carpeta batallando un poco pero logro entrar en ella se puso una sudadera gris con capucha se fijo en de ver que su pecho luzca lo suficientemente plano de todos los angulos posibles Luego se puso unos pantalones negros vaqueros los bajo un poco para ocultar sus caderas y unos tenis negros arremango las mangas de su sudadera hasta los codos,pasó por el espejo y se miro por unos segundos se arreglo su cabello rubio desordenado lamentablemente su cabello nunca quedaba como el queria el suspiro de frustracion cuando finalmente se sintió satisfecho de su apariencia bajo a desayunar mientras desayunaba escucho su celular sonar era el número de Kiba 

Naruto Gimio algo desganado y contestó "Hola"  
"Hola hombre buenos días " Saludo su amigo Kiba  
El se froto los ojos limpiandose las legañas "Kiba que sucede?" Mi tono de voz sonaba desganado " realmente pensé que sonarías mucho más feliz sabes" 

Suspiro "Lo siento Kiba estoy algo cansado ayer me dormí tarde,dime que sucede " 

"Acaso no estás emocionado por esta noche" me sorprendí ante eso jamás recordó que iba a tener algo en la noche "en la noche a que te refieres no entiendo "  
Sólo escucho la risa de Kiba "No es gracioso" sono un poco molesto 

Kiba se tomó tiempo para hablar "Acaso no recuerdas Naruto" debería de hacerlo "no te entiendo que hay en la noche" Kiba se tallo los ojos claro naruto no lo sabía "hace una semana dijimos que salíamos a un club" como podía haberlo olvidado "lo siento Kiba lo olvidé pero realmente no se como debería de emocionarme por eso" dijo sin entusiasmo 

"Vamos viejo no seas así realmente necesitas salir"dijo su amigo Kiba 

"Estoy seguro de alguna forma que esto te beneficiará de alguna forma?"

"Por supuesto podrás salir" 

"Sí que interesante de alguna forma"volvió al tono monótono "Vamos hombre tienes que salir más a menudo " Naruto miro confundió su celular "Tengo razón realmente será bueno para tí mereces que alguien te amé" Naruto suspiro "Kiba yo no creo que sea bueno vamos yo los tengo a ustedes " 

"Vamos hombre dale oportunidad "  
Naruto muy en el fondo sabía que Kiba tenía razón pero había otra parte de el que no quería ser lastimado muy en el fondo también quería ser amado pero también estaba muy asustado de que todo esto llegará a funcionar

Después de eso Naruto se despidió y colgó,realmente no sabía como se había metido en esta situación pero definitivamente podía ver que nada bueno podía salir de esto 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que encuentre la historia interesante, por favor deje un comentario. Quiero escuchar la opinión de la gente, así sabré si debo seguir escribiendo o e tenido algún error en caso de alguna de las dos por favor comenté


End file.
